Secrets
by Erich.Tealeef
Summary: A short story about the aftermath of kayano's tentacles.


Secrets

Kayano's POV

It had happened again. Another night with a blade. What was good about winter was I was able to hide myself in clothing. I couldn't let anyone see ever. The memory of those tentacles poisoned my mind and intoxicated the few pieces of sanity that still clutched onto my life. The blade was the only thing which stopped me from destroying myself in class.

Nagisa's POV

It had happened again, I don't know how but it did. My walls were covered with writing. "You don't deserve this" "you're worthless"

"Life is causing you this pain". I tried to act normal about this but it was too difficult I had to release my stress on something. Myself, I picked up a belt. With all my strength I wiped my arm. It left a dark red mark on my arm, it felt good. On my way to school I felt the cold surround me as I tried to act normal. What I did to Kayano that night was wrong, I am nothing. Once I had reached school I saw Kayano standing outside the building. "Hi Nagisa how's it going?" She said confidently-unlike me-I just kept walking passing her and saw her face bear down as I just ignored her with me head firmly fixed on the ground. I felt like shit but it's what I had to do, how could I ever talk to her again. I entered the classroom and was walking over to my desk when Karma stoped me. He grabbed my arm as if he wanted to show me something but I kept walking. This meant my sleeve rolled up revealing the mark on my arm. He stared at me with fear in his eyes. He let go in shock and walked away. No one wanted me not now not ever. My mother wanted a girl and no one should have to deal with a failure like me.

Kayano's POV

He had crushed me again. I needed some one but even him ignored every desperate word that freed itself from my mouth. Everyday I tried to talk to him but all I ended up with was more cuts. I sat the whole painful day of how to greet Nagisa, I had to talk to him. The next day we had P.E, dreaded physical education. "Come on Kayano wear something short you're never going to get sick" said Nakamura (unfortunately) she walked over to my miserable body and lifted off my shirt. Revealing my arms... "oh god, K...Kayano what h...happened" cried Okuda. My secret was out, I couldn't bare society anymore. I grabbed a jacket and ran out from the social judgment. As I travelled through the more relaxing woods I could feel myself collapse into pain and depression. I had reached the cliff I glanced at the tempting drop. The desire for the sweet fall was powerful but I had to have my last words spoken to the one I love.

"It's not worth it you, I'd know" his chilling voice creeping down my spine, it was Karma. "Why shouldn't I no-one needs me anymore I have purpose life!" I screamed. "You do have a purpose, to save him and yourself. He loves you, you know." He said softly.

"Oh that shit! He never really cared he never talks to me, he...he hates me" I cried.

"That's what you think huh?" He was there behind me. His presence towering over me. "Di you know what you made me do, he pulled up his sleeve showing dark red stripes and a long disgusting scar. I cried uncontrollably. I collapsed into his arms.

Nagisa's POV

Karma had already left me alone with her and my scars. She lay in my arms her face looked paralysed with fear. I had to do something with her. I drew my face in close to kiss her but my mind stopped me and stabbed me...My wound bleeding out over her. I knew I would die soon but I needed to confess my love. The blood splattered over face caused her to wake she stared at my dying body leaped up and kissed me, it felt right to be here even if I was dying at least it would be worth it. I felt great pressure on my wound stopping the blood flow she put herself over me and did only what others my age dream of. As she rested her body on mine and put her legs over me she shared her feelings not just with words but loving actions she stared at me lovingly as tears ran down her eyes. As she kissed me and I held her I felt as if I deserved life again. She saved my life that day. She saved me with her love.


End file.
